This City Is Dead
by sarad1ms78
Summary: You Call It Madness But I Call It Love vampirefic and werewolffic pairings: Sasusaku ShikaTema Saiino Nejten Naruhina


This City Is Dead

6:00 am

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE—

"God dammit" whispered an annoyed teen. She had waist length pink hair, emerald eyes

and one killer body…..Her name was Sakura Haruno. Sakura did her normal routine taking a shower and brushing her teeth after that she got dress and went to the kitchen. She wore a thin ruffled tube top with a long blue and black striped belted cardigan that stopped under her ass, gray skinny jeans along with gray converses, black hoop earrings and a cute white crochet beret. She grabbed her black back pack, keys, and an apple.

She left her apartment and went downstairs and left the building. Then she went to her car which was a burgundy mercury comet. She then started the car and drove taking out her cell phone and pressing a name which spelled **Temari. **Ringing….ringing…ring—"hey what's up Saki you coming to pick me up?" said girl Temari asked. "No actually I think I'll just pick up Tenten and let you walk" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone "Bitch you better not or I'll kick your ass" Temari and Sakura both laughed. "So I was calling to say if you had found the place were we can get **it**?" Sakura asked in a serious tone. "Yup I have the location and number…do you have the money?" Temari asked. "Tenten and I had to go through a ton of shit just to get the money" Sakura scowled "what did you guys had to do this time?" there was silence in the phone for a couple of minutes "Ughh we had to perform ass to ass for Zaku and Orochimaru" Sakura felt a bad twinge in her stomach at the memory. "Ahh fuck…Sakura don't you think there's other ways to get the money then going to those sick bastards?" Sakura sighed "That was just the third time after that Tenten and I both agreed to fined other ways to get the money so yes that will be the last time we go to those sick fucks…. Oh and I'm in front of your house" "K see ya outside Saki"

Sakura hanged up the phone and saw Temari coming out of her house. Temari had teal blue eyes, had dirty blond hair that was in for pony tails, and had a nice thick body, she was wearing navy blue skinny jeans, black studded belt, zebra flats, and a gray tank top. "So I guess were off to get are little panda" Temari said and Sakura giggled. Tenten wasn't very far she just lived 2 blocks from Temari's house. They got to Tenten house and saw her sitting on her porch. Tenten had chocolate brown eyes, brown hair that was in 2 buns, she was wearing a green and black plaid flannel with a faded skirt, checkered leggings and black Chuck Taylors. "Hinata gave Ino a ride so will meat them there" Tenten said and the 2 girls nodded. Tenten was in the back seat while Temari was shotgun.

"So Temari… rumours say you and Shika have something going eh?" Tenten asked smirking and raising her eyebrows up and down. Temari blushed "Oh yeah well I heard from some boys that you and Neji did some naughty things in the janitors closet" Tenten left eye started to twitch "w-w-well S-Sakura has a **friends with benefit** thing going on with Kiba Inuzuka!!!" Sakura's eyes went wide and Temari gasped "Kiba the dog freak!!! Temari yelled. "Eh!! when was I ever involved in this conversation!?" They finally got to Konoha High. They were about to argue until the saw there friends Ino and Hinata coming towards them. Ino had long blond hair that was tied into a pony tail, and ice blue eyes. She was wearing an orange sweater that went of her shoulders and had a little smiley face; underneath she wore a purple tank top, white skinny jeans and orange ballet flats. Hinata long blue almost violet hair with bangs in front of her face, and white purplish eyes. She was wearing a black tank top that had white stars over it, a white open cardigan, white earrings, a black skirt and black Chuck Taylors with white stars all over them. "Ino is dating Sai!!" Sakura pointed an accused finger at her everyone gasped "I-I-Ino y-your dating S-Sai b-b-ut isn't he g-g-gay?" Hinata asked fiddling with her fingers. "Not just if he's gay but doesn't kind of dress gay to showing off his belly and things saying or doing things that are gay!!" Temari yelled and everyone sweat dropped. "Ummm Hinata is in love with Naruto!" Hinata fainted but luckily Tenten caught her. Temari slapped Ino on the head. "Ino you act as stupid as Naruto sometimes they were like together since they were 13 of course she's in love with him but you know how she gets when we bring that up!!" Temari yelled! Ino smiled and giggled "Hehe my bad my bad…. Wait why did it come to who is with who?" "Tenten started it" both Sakura and Temari said glaring daggers at Tenten.

"Hey Hinata's up!" Tenten said trying to change the subject. "Anyways so I here were getting a new student right?" Sakura asked. "Y-y-yeah N-n-n-aruto said that h-his name w-was S-sasuke he a-also said it was his childhood f-f-friend" "hm I wonder what he's like?" Ino asked "hey Ino what time is cheerleading practise?" sakura asked "during lunch break" ino said. Sakura checked her cell phone to see what time it was 7:36 am school didn't start tell 8:15am. "Hey guys I'm gonna have a smoke anybody want to join" Tenten and Temari both nodded but Ino and Hinata shook there heads. "Hinata promised me she would help finish the new cheerleading outfits!" Ino said happily. "W-w-ill s-see you g-g-guys later"

Hinata said and with that the 2 walked off.

Once they were out of site Sakura pulled out 3 cigarettes and a lighter. "So where do we get **them**?" Tenten asked. Temari pulled out a paper from her pocket. "Its on Hidden Mist Street on the West of down town" "I'll call Suigetsu and Juugo" Sakura said and pressed the name **Suigetsu **ringing…ringing…ringing…ringing…ringing… "Hey sak" answered a tired voice "Fucktard took you long enough to answer." Sakura said. Suigetsu sniggered "I was taking ah shit sweetness." "sick fuck…we got the money and we have the place… call Juugo and tell him come at lunch hour and well see you then." Sakura said "peace." Suigetsu said

"Shika is coming to" Temari said "aha I knew it" Tenten said "yeah, yeah whatever" Temari said. Sakura rolled her eyes. "So when did you hit it off with Neji?" Sakura asked smirking. Tenten blushed "A long period of time actually" Tenten said crossing her arms "Hm figures" sakura said "and what about you and you're so called **friends with benefit** thing with dog freak?" Temari asked. Sakura scoffed "Is just like that, were not lovers, soul mates, husband and wife, girlfriend and boyfriend whatever you want to call it were just friends with benefits no… sex buddies nothing more." Sakura said.

Riiiiiiiinnnngggg(school bell)

Once when the heard the bell they crushed there cigars and went into the school. Sakura's English but they barely did any work due to the fact there perverted teacher that would always read his porn book. Sakura's and her friends only had one class together which was art one of Sakura's favourite subjects. Other than that they were pretty much separate. Naruto was in the same math period as her but as usual he was late probably getting high with Shikamaru. She was sitting at the back of the class having her head phones over her ears listing to Clint Eastwood by the Gorillaz

_ain't happy, I'm feeling glad__  
__I got sunshine, in a bag__  
__I'm useless,but not for long__  
__The future is coming on__  
__I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad__  
__I got sunshine, in a bag__  
__I'm useless, but not for long__  
__The future is coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__It's coming on___

_Yeah... Ha Ha!__  
__Finally someone let me out of my cage__  
__Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age__  
__Now I couldn't be this__  
__Now you shouldn't be scared__  
__I'm good at repairs__  
__And I'm under each snare__  
__Intangible__  
__Bet you didn't think so I command you to__  
__Panoramic view__  
__Look I'll make it all manageable__  
__Pick and choose__  
__Sit and lose__  
__All you different crews__  
__Chicks and dudes__  
__Who you think is really kickin' tunes?__  
__Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube__  
__Like you lit the fuse__  
__You think it's fictional__  
__Mystical? Maybe__  
__Spiritual__  
__Hero who appears in you to clear your view when you're too crazy__  
__Lifeless__  
__To know the definition for what life is__  
__Priceless__  
__For you because I put you on the hype shit__  
__You like it?__  
__Gunsmokin' righteous with one token__  
__Psychic among those__  
__Possess you with one go___

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad__  
__I got sunshine, in a bag__  
__I'm useless,but not for long__  
__The future is coming on__  
__I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad__  
__I got sunshine, in a bag__  
__I'm useless, but not for long__  
__The future is coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__It's coming on___

_The essence the basics__  
__Without it you make it__  
__Allow me to make this__  
__Child, like in nature__  
__Rhythm__  
__You have it or you don't that's a fallacy__  
__I'm in them__  
__Every sprouting tree__  
__Every child apiece__  
__Every cloud you see__  
__You see with your eyes__  
__I see destruction and demise__  
__Corruption in disguise__  
__From this fuckin' enterprise__  
__Now I'm sucking to your lies__  
__Through Russ, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides__  
__with me as a guide__  
__But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye__  
__You perceive with your mind__  
__That's the inner__  
__So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor__  
__bust a few rhymes so mother fuckers__  
__Remember where the thought is__  
__I brought all this__  
__So you can survive when law is lawless__  
__Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead__  
__No squealing, remember__  
__(that it's all in your head)___

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad__  
__I got sunshine, in a bag__  
__I'm useless, but not for long__  
__The future is coming on__  
__I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad__  
__I got sunshine, in a bag__  
__I'm useless, but not for long__  
__My future is coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__My future is coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__My future is coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__My future is coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__My future is coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__My future is coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__It's coming on__  
__My future__  
_

After the song finished Sakrua looked up to see girls blushing and guys glaring at someone she looked straight to see a boy with jet black hair his bangs were in front of his face (_**like new hair style he gets in manga 402) **_and onyx eyes she look back at his hair to see that the back was styled kind of like a chickens ass. Sakura giggled at the thought. _'So this must be the new kid Sasuke?' 'hm he's actually pretty hot'._ Sakura got out of the conversation she was having with her self she looked at him from up to down he was wearing a plain navy blue shirt, black opened hoodie, with faded baggy pants and black converse. Sakura notice that he caught her staring at him she blushed and looked down at her notebook and started doodling.

When Sasuke came in the class room he noticed girls were ogling him and blushing while guys just glared and scowled at him. He was clearly annoyed. He then saw a girl with pink hair staring at him. He noticed the blush that crept on her face and saw she quickly looked down and saw her drawing or something on her notebook. He smirked at her actions. Sitting in her desk with one knee up drawing and bobbing her head to something she was listening to. Put his head down and smirked darkly. '_After 3000 years of searching I've finally found you love'_


End file.
